Pashmina and Panda
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: Antoher one of my classic short&sweeties. this time, i picked a couple that isn't as bad as B&B. Pashmina and Panda! I know some of you like it so R&R ASAP!


Hm... for my next short&sweetie... I'll do, hm, oh I know! R&R this one and all my other short&sweeties. And if you have any couples that you want me to write about, just ask in your reviews! And if there are any you really really want me to get rid of, tell me.  
  
Oh, and you know that Boss and Bijou story? It was brother's idea for me to write it. Well, when he read a someone's (I won't mention names. You know who you are) review, this is what he said: "Someone wants to die tonight!" Trust me, when it comes to my brother, I'm doing what he says for my dear life! Well, here we go:  
  
Pashmina and Panda  
  
Pashmina quickly packed her lunch for the day. She was about to go to the clubhouse and was packing her lunch as usual. When she was finished, she closed her basket and walked to the clubhouse.  
  
"Panda?" Pashmina asked, when she saw Panda sitting in the park. He was holding a hammer. He looked tired.  
  
"Pashmina? Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" Panda asked, as he wiped sweat of his head.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Pashmina replied as she sat down.  
  
"Well, I wanted to build something so I got out some wood and my hammer and started to work. But... what I was making collapsed so I have to make it all over again." Panda explained.  
  
"Well, I was on my way to the clubhouse, but I guess I can stay here and help you. So what were you making?" Pashmina asked.  
  
"Well, you'll probably think this is a pretty stupid idea, but I was making a car." Panda said.  
  
"A car? Why were you making a car?" Pashmina asked.  
  
"Because my house is farther from the clubhouse than everyone else's. It's way too hard to get there on foot. Plus, it will be easier for groups to stay together and not get lost." Panda said. Pashmina nodded and smiled.  
  
"Will you drive me around?" she asked, with a grin on her face. Panda blushed.  
  
"Sure." He said, nervously.  
  
"Well, then let's get to work!" Pashmina said as she stood up. Panda picked up his hammer and got up.  
  
"Okay. Here's my diagram of the car." Panda said as he showed Pashmina a blueprint. He explained some building things and then got to work.  
  
"Okay. We'll need some pieces of metal for this to work. I think that the reason it didn't work before was because I used wood." Panda said. Pashmina nodded, and then scratched her head.  
  
"W-where can we get metal?" Pashmina asked. Panda stopped to think for a moment.  
  
"Well, I can probably pick up a few scraps in Mimi's garage. That's where her father makes things sometimes. He'll probably have some stuff lying around." Panda said.  
  
"So then let's go!" Pashmina said as she put down her stuff. Panda sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Well, that's the only place I can think of to get metal, but it's really dangerous there. There are a lot of sharp tools. And if Mimi's dad is working there, we'll have to be extra careful." Panda explained. Pashmina gave a sad face.  
  
"Do you know any other places we can find metal?" Pashmina asked. Panda shook his head sadly.  
  
"No." Panda said.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to be extra careful!" Pashmina said, brightening up a bit.  
  
"Well, okay. But..." Panda started, but his voice trailed away as Pashmina smiled at him.  
  
"Come on!" Pashmina said. So they ran off to Panda's house. They had to sneak pass some humans, but they made it there okay.  
  
"Well, let's go in." Panda said, worried. They crawled under the garage door (gate, whatever you want to call it) and looked around.  
  
There were shelves bolted to the wall with bottles of soap and some tools lined up on top of them. There was a car in the middle of the room and a table against the wall. There was a small lamp, some blue prints, tools, wood, and metal scraps on it.  
  
"There! It's on that table!" Panda said as he pointed to the table. Pashmina looked a bit scared of the dark place.  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from the door. The two hid behind a bicycle and watched. It was Mimi's father!  
  
"Oh no! I think he's going to work on something here!" Panda whispered. (I'm going to call Mimi's dad 'Dad'.) Dad sat down in a chair and start screwing something on the table.  
  
"You're right! He's working there! How are we going to get them?" Pashmina asked.  
  
"We aren't. It's not worth it! We could get hurt and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you!" Panda said. Pashmina blushed and there was a silence. Then, Panda stood up. He pulled Pashmina up, too.  
  
"Let's go." He said. Pashmina just ran outside with him. Then, she started to talk again.  
  
"Panda! What are you doing? Let's get that metal!" Pashmina said. Panda shook his head.  
  
"No. You could get hurt. It's not worth it." Panda said.  
  
"Of-course it is. You want to make that car, right?' Pashmina asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but not if it puts you in danger." Panda said. Pashmina blushed again.  
  
"I guess you're right." Pashmina said as she sat down on the garage door's handle. Panda sat down next to her.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Panda said. Pashmina took out her basket and took out two sunflower seeds.  
  
"Here." She said, blushing. She handed one of the seeds to Panda. He took it and blushed.  
  
"Thanks" he said. They both began to nibble at their food. Suddenly, the door started shaking.  
  
"What's that?" asked Panda as he got of the handle. Suddenly, the door went up.  
  
"Ah!! Help!" Pashmina screamed as she hung on for her life. She was hanging at the edge of the door.  
  
"Pashmina!" Panda yelled.  
  
"Help!" Pashmina screamed again. Panda quickly ran to the bike and climbed up it.  
  
"Be careful!" Pashmina yelled. Panda didn't answer, he just kept climbing. Then, he jumped from the top of the bike to a lower shelf. He climbed up a bottle and then jumped onto a higher shelf.  
  
"Panda! My paws are slipping!" Pashmina yelled. Panda moved quicker. He reached the highest shelf. Then, he jumped to the handle of the door.  
  
"Grab my paw!" Panda said as he reached down as far as he could. But to his dismay, he stretched his arm so far that he fell down himself!  
  
"Panda!" Pashmina yelled. Suddenly, the edge of the metal door broke off and she fell down.  
  
"Ah!!!!!" Pashmina screamed. She closed her eyes and then heard a big THUMP! She opened her eyes.  
  
"Panda!" Pashmina cried. Panda had caught Pashmina. Pashmina and Panda were both happy and both blushing. Panda put her down.  
  
"Thank you. You saved my life!" Pashmina said as she hugged her savior.  
  
"No problem." Panda said, blushing. Then, Pashmina closed her eyes and kissed Panda. They both blushed.  
  
"I love you, Panda." She said.  
  
"I love you, too." Panda said. They kissed once more.  
  
"Hey look! Metal!" Pashmina said, as she picked up the scraps of metal that fell of the door.  
  
"Wow! This should work out perfectly!" Panda said. The two went back to the park and got back to work. After a while, they finally finished. They car was beautiful with it's red coat.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Pashmina said.  
  
"You know, there is one thing missing." Panda said. Pashmina looked at him and then back at the car.  
  
"What? What is it?" Pashmina asked. Panda smiled and put Pashmina in the car. He hopped into the drivers seat.  
  
Before Pashmina could ask, they stopped in front of the seashore. The sun was setting and the water was sparkling. It was beautiful.  
  
"I love you, Pashmina." Panda said.  
  
"Oh, Panda! I love you, too!" Pashmina said. And they kissed.  
  
THE END!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
watchya think? pretty good or pretty bad? R&R ASAP! 


End file.
